


Victoire

by cows_are_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Loyalty, War, voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Crabbe loves her twin, Vincent, dearly. The pair always look out for one another. When Vince is worried about his best mate, Draco Malfoy, Alexis feels its her duty to help him out. This leads her on a wild ride of love loss, betrayal and loyalty, death and life, war and battles. But, there are no battles more dangerous then living at Malfoy manor.</p>
<p>But Alexis is lucky it all ends in Victoire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoire

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right intended :) hope you enjoy

Alexis Crabbe had always been different then her twin brother, Vincent. Where he was brutish and big she was small and clever, he had his father’s build and squashed face she had her mother’s feminine curves and rounded cheeks, she got her brains from her father and they both got their mothers dark curls. Vince would protect her from physical harm and she would protect him from harmful words, they fit together perfectly always getting on but as they reached Hogwarts at age eleven things started to pull the pair apart.

Alexis being sorted into Ravenclaw was the first one.

By the time the pair were in sixth year they only saw each other once a week when Alexis helped her brother with his homework and as the weeks went on less and less homework got done. Vince was worried about his best mate Draco Malfoy.

Alexis liked the clever boy, how he protected her brother from harmful words and helped him in class. And so upon hearing of the boy’s misfortunes she decided she would help him however she could as a thanks.

Upon making this decision she decided to sit with her brother and his friends on Monday dinners, smiling at the poor boy with his dark eyes thinning face and small appetite, if only to brighten his day a little.

She saw him a month after she started sitting with him rushing into an out of order girl’s bathroom. She followed, naturally.

Alexis found him in a cubical head between his knees sobbing and seemingly having trouble breathing. Kneeling down she rubbed circles in to his back murmuring comforting nothings and breathing slowly with him until he calmed down.

When Draco’s red eyes met hers her heart broke a little he looked so innocent and troubled in that moment. She lifted the corner of her mouth softly and passed him a tissue silently. Not asking questions, just fussing over his appearance lightly and retying his tie.

“I’m always here if you want to chat Draco” she said softly as they parted ways a soft grin on her plump lips.

He didn’t seek her out as she offered, but she often found him and held him through the pain.

She came across him in the boy’s loo on the seventh floor towards the end of the Christmas break, having seen him enter. He was in hysterics.

“THEY’RE GOING TO KILL ME!” he shook in her embrace “my mother, I can’t let them hurt her anymore”

 Alexis had no idea why Draco was in this situation, what he was doing, but she did know one thing, the dark lord was back. Her father had told her straight and simple when the dark lord returned, had told her the gory details of the mistakes he made in his youth, in the hopes she would run.

She didn’t. She would abandon no one out of fear for herself, especially not her family.

And so, she assumed, the dark lord had his talons in Draco Malfoy, and he was obviously squeezing tighter digging the sharp and dangerous claws in, piercing Draco’s skin.

“I’ll help” her voice was strong, unwavering and left no questions. Draco sobbed harder.

Draco came across Alexis in the library a week later. “you shouldn’t help me” he said low, determined.

She raised her eyebrows, the right corner of her lips tilting “why ever not, Draco?”

Her eyes where bright, happy and curious, her chin tilted up slightly to make eye contact as he stood close to whisper. He couldn’t help himself as he pinned her against the book shelf behind her, smothered her in despite kisses, pressing himself against the length of her body. Her arms held him closer, one fisting the shirt at the small of his back while the other gripped his cheek.

He pulled away slightly with wide eyes and she smiled back at his obvious confusion. “it’s ok Draco, I’m not going anywhere. I got your back.” He seemed to relax a little to find reprieve in her words and hands “now let me help you!”

Draco seemed to get a little better over the following week his appetite picking up and sleeping a little better. Vince was so happy to see his friend improving and told Alexis all about it when they met once a week. She didn’t tell him why.

Draco let Alexis take some of the weight from his shoulders relaxed slightly as she assisted him with repairing the wardrobe, she didn’t know why it had to be repaired however or of Draco’s other plans.

And after a week of little success Draco broke down again.

“Hey” Alexis reached for his hand as he angrily kicked an old quaffel into a nearby pile of junk, along with a chair and a chess piece, be paused before kicking the wardrobe in his frustration. “it’s going to be ok” she promised “we can work it out”

He kissed her, the girl who kept him sane, who protected him from his doomed thoughts who despite everything made him happy. It was a deep passionate kiss and she held him close as his hands ran over her body.

As the end of the semester got closer Alexis could feel a deadline looming as Draco grew more tense, more agitated but he kept a stiff lip and straight back. They were close and he knew it could be done. But Alexis didn’t worry him with another developing problem, she let him have his belief.

Just a week from the end of the semester Draco found her after dinner pulling her to one side. “stay in your dorm tonight, don’t leave” his eyes were wide and pleading, his voice authoritative.

“why Draco?” she knew the answer, felt the pieces click in her mind

“because they’re going to kill me if I don’t do it, my mother. Please I NEED you to be safe”

“Draco, I’ll stand by you, always, I won’t let them” she took his hand and refused to let go all night. She stood tall and stubborn when Bellatrix walked through the wardrobe and started taunting, turned up her nose at Greybacks suggestive heckling. Alexis comforted Draco as he had his moral dilemma with Dumbledore at his mercy, was about to cast the killing blow to spare Draco but was beaten to it by Snape.

And she fled with him, hand in hand, they ran from Hogwarts and in to the snake’s nest.

Narcissa Malfoy hugged Alexis tightly after her son whispering thanks in her ear and showing her to a room, next to Draco’s.

Narcissa was the first to notice after a week in her home, evading the dark lord. “you pregnant” she said quietly but surely.

Alexis looked up startled by words even she had not said aloud and gave a slight nod to the woman who had become a regular companion in her room.

“is it Draco’s” she questioned almost happily the idea of a child however poorly timed brightening her day.

Alexis nodded again, and Narcissa beamed.

Draco did not take the news nearly as well, worrying of what the dark lord would do to him with that information. His mother seemed to settle both their panicking at the thought.

The news must have reached the dark lord with in the week because he called for an audience with her. He sat at the end of the Malfoys very long dining table, Deatheaters, including her father and Draco, lined both sides all sitting in elegant wooden chairs.

“and you dear must be Alexis” the dark lord greeted as she stood in the entrance way.

Walking in she quickly curtsied “yes my lord, it’s a pleasure” she said in a strong unwavering voice looking back to his face.

“I wish to know if the whispers I hear are true dear” his smile was disgusting with dark and uncared for teeth “do you carry a Malfoy heir?”

She lifted her chin, avoiding her father’s stony glare “yes my lord I do” she confirmed

“well one would hope this would encourage young Draco to do a better job no?” he smiled menacingly down the table “I do hope you won’t disappoint Draco”

Draco swallowed “of course my lord” he replied eyes down cast

“he shall not disappoint” Alexis added a small smile on her lips as she met his eye holding back a shiver “and neither shall I” he smiled his dirt smile in response.

The war went on around them, Draco was tortured before her eyes multiple times as punishment for his failures, she stayed stoic as she forced her eyes to take it in, only letting the tears to fall as she healed him in his rooms. She was used as a hostess of sorts along with Narcissa, the only reason she was not treated as poorly because the dark lord didn’t want the pure-blooded child harmed before birth.

She gave birth in September to twins, a boy and a girl, both sharing their father’s white locks. The dark lord was pleased; happy he could use this second Malfoy woman to humiliate the men further.

The dark lord summoned her to his quarters three months after she gave birth. She knew why she wasn’t a silly girl. She held her chin up and even managed to smile somewhat convincingly. He called her again every night after that and she forced herself to look happy, proud even, to act like it as a privilege.

She cried in Narcissa’s arms when she would return to her room in the morning, unwilling to seek out Draco for feeling dirty.

It wasn’t until she got heart stopping news two months later that he stopped calling on her, and it was both a relief and a nightmare. She carried the dark lord’s child. She told her he hoped for a boy, that she would be reimpregnated if it was a girl.

So she prayed for a boy.

Alexis was eight months pregnant when snatches bought in Harry Potter and Bellatrix called her to the drawing room to help identify him, to ensure it was Potter. Her eyes widened when she saw the faces of the golden trio “I don’t _think_ its them” she said slowly tilting her head. Walking closer to where Hermione was being held as if to get a closer look. She knew the girl best out of them had sat next to her in ancient runes for years. Alexis stood to one side of Hermione’s body blocking her face from the others in the room under the pretence of a new angle “save me” she said under her breath.

She then stepped back “well at the very least this isn’t Granger” she said decisively “the hairs the same, but her face is all wrong”

Alexis turned to the rest of the room “now if you’ll excuse me it is time for my children to be fed” and she glided from the room as self-assured as she could.

She heard the screams as she packed up he babies quickly, heard Bellatrix’s wild and sick giggles she breathed through the sick feeling as she rushed to the cellar. Potter would have an escape, and she wanted it.

Alexis had left a note in the crib for Draco apologising and explaining. She had done a test and was having a girl.

She refused to lie with the dark lord again.

She arrives at the door to the cellar seeing a house elf in there. “Potter! Potter please! Take me with you!” she begged tears rolling down her face children clung to her chest.

The little elf took her to a cottage by the sea. “goodness” came a gasp as a blonde woman ran from the cottage to their aid “BILL! BILL!” she called and a red haired man followed. Alexis was helped inside, along with a goblin, Olivander the wand maker and Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw a year younger than herself.

“I didn’t know you were a prisoner too” Luna said dreamily as the blonde woman, who had introduced herself as Fleur, transfigured to chairs into cribs for her babies and Bill readied food for them all.

“I walked in willingly” she said staring straight ahead “and I got trapped”

She saw no one until the next day when Fleur bought her food, finding her crying as her son and daughter slept. The kind woman put an arm around her and let her soft tears fall. “I left him. I promised I never would, but I did. I was so scared”

“it iz ok” she soothed “ve vill look after ‘ou all”

“but not Draco, he’ll be tortured for what I have done. What if they kill him?”

“’ou love him? Dis Draco?”

Alexis nodded silently

“but ‘ou did vhat vas best for ‘ou, and zee babies” the older woman reassured

Alexis took a deep breath and nodded, “I hope”

She talked to Fleur often over the next month, told her many secrets and hopes and dreams in confidence the biggest being the horror that led to her second pregnancy. Fleur felt sorry for this poor girl who had endured so much simply because she was loyal and loving and stubborn.

On the second of May Bill and Fleur rushed from the house saying they were needed, and Alexis new it would end tonight. Either way it would end tonight. The thought was almost relaxing.

Two other things ended that night.

When Bill and Fleur returned home the following day it was to find the twins screaming together in a crib hungry. And another smaller cry coming from the second crib, a golden haired girl wailing loudly, a note with the words _‘darling Fleur, watch over my dearest daughter Victoire’_

On the bed their mother sat against the wall blood covering her and the sheets a slight smile on her cold lips, her vacant eyes watching over her children.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thinks !!! :)


End file.
